


Exclusion Zone

by TheUFCVeteran



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Chernobyl Nuclear Disaster, Gen, Metal Gear Solid 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUFCVeteran/pseuds/TheUFCVeteran
Summary: Snake is sent into the heart of Chernobyl to locate the rumoured new Metal Gear prototype. Tactical Espionage Action ensues.





	Exclusion Zone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty late when I finished this, and while I did proof read, I might have missed a couple of things. With that said, please enjoy!
> 
> Also, could probably be a Teen rating so far but marked it as Mature, just to be safe. For the future too, I suppose.

18:24

April 25th, 1986

Ukrainian airspace 

- 

"Five minutes to drop off!"

The Lockheed C-5 Galaxy was bustling with activity, in part because all personnel on board were making their final checks on the munitions and combat uniforms. They were to report back to Kazuhira Miller, Diamond Dogs' commanding officer when all was confirmed to be in working order. The XO was stationed at Mother Base with another key staff member, both maintaining contact via radio.  

One of the pilots situated in the sparsely lit cargo hold responsible for overseeing the drop off approached the man who was assigned with the mission. 

"Hey, put out that cigar!", he bellowed over the constant drone of the engines.

No response. The soldier remained steadfast in his seat. Because of the way he was positioned, shadows shrouded his exterior in darkness with only the slight illumination from the tip of his cigar slicing through, creating an ominous appearance.

With only a scowl and the shake of a head, the disgruntled pilot shuffled over to the window, switched on his radio and provided the cockpit with a status update.

"Cloud and visibility are okay. There's a small problem though," he said in a worried tone, "the big man isn't responding to anything we say. He just... sits there, with a blank expression."

The two pilots in the cockpit looked at one another, the Captain with furrowed brows, the First Officer raised. Two hearts froze in unison. Both could sense their fingers trembling with nervousness. This  _had_ to go smoothly. There were so many implications in this job. The entire future of Diamond Dogs depended on the mission being a success. Having the head of command just shut down now, a feeling best described as dread rose through the two. He'd been a lot more distressed as of late, however he perked up on the day of the flight. There was no indication of a sign as to why he'd just became so stoic. Without warning, the cabin quickly felt extremely humid, their skin rapidly becoming clammy. Captain Pequod let out an unsteady breath, then brought his microphone to his mouth.

"Just let him get on with whatever he's dealing with. If I know the Boss, he'll snap out of it." the pilot responded.

 

* * *

 

A void. An endless, dark, void. One that only played host to his darkest memories, his most frightening nightmares. It was devoid of any life. In some ways, it was reminiscent of his very being. His core, his soul. Blackened from all the past conflicts, the tragedies that he had experienced. It was something that only came to fruition when the leader of Diamond Dogs was fearful. No matter how much he hated it, he could never stop himself from slipping back. Voices of fallen loved ones always tormented him. Mocked him for all his failures and missteps. 

Too occupied trying to escape his own mind, he failed to pick up on the subtle crunching of autumn leaves as a figure he had known and loved for his entire life approached him. 

Her name, was The Boss.

"How do you feel?", she said, her voice resonating.

Years ago he might've been startled. But not now. Not anymore. After suffering the almost demonic taunting on what seemed like a daily basis, he had learned how to simply drown out most of the noise. It was only when he finally drug his hands from his face and looked up that he saw her.

These were the times where his emotions, his deeds were laid bare for only her to observe. Whittled down by a combination of stress and exhaustion, the legend's reply was frail.

"How did you do it? How did you get through it all...", he murmured weakly. While his mental fortitude had slowly eroded from constant temptations and taunts by the manifestations in the void, the Boss' presence provided a certain warmth and energy, one that only a motherly figure could possess. Each time, without fail, it gave him the strength to build himself back up so he could keep finding a way to continue on. In addition, she emitted a mass of almost heavenly light wherever she ventured throughout his dimension, a light so strong it engulfed the two of them.

If he was a Demon, she was his Angel. Fire and Ice. When his heart was enkindled in flames from the scorching pain, she would hold him tight to her chest; it was the perfect remedy. Her voice would soothe his burning heart repeatedly when he needed her most. The void was his personal Hell, yet in a small crevice, it contained a small slice of Heaven. 

The Boss sensed the familiar feeling of sorrow stab at her core, watching her apprentice crumble like this played havoc with her emotions. On the exterior, she tried her utmost to project an image of strength and serenity for his sake, but on the inside, she was wearing thin. Sooner or later, her feelings would spill over.

"Oh, Jack... don't make me cry too.", she said heartrendingly. She brought his head up to hers, looking directly into his eye. "Listen to me, Jack. I know you don't want to hear this now but you've got to find something to fight for. That's how all of us keep going. There is always a reason, no matter how small, to keep fighting. When you...", she paused, closing her eyes, trying to repress the effects that the memory had brought on, "when you killed me, how did you continue on with your life? You found something to fight for, remember? Please, keep going, one day it will all be worth it. You are the strongest man I have ever known. Just think about your people. Think about how they will feel if you fall apart now, imagine their faces if they found out that their leader had failed them, after you've all come so far. Your people look up to you. You give them a reason to go into battle. So for their sake, fight for them."

With that, the Boss leaned in for a kiss on his dampened cheek, before rising to say farewell.

"W-wait." he choked out, feeling a surge of sadness rushing through his system. He reached out to his former mentor, placing his hands on her waist. "At least let me say goodbye properly." 

There was no objection from the Boss, allowing Snake to embrace her. He chose to settle his calloused hands on her head and on her lower back.

Their bodies grew ever closer, like there happened to be a magnet bringing them together.

Snake decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He closed the gap separating them with incredible speed, latching onto her lips. He let out a growl as he kissed her like a vengeful dog, starved of attention and affection. The Boss however, while taken aback, was much softer. Whilst his tongue darted everywhere like he couldn't control himself, she was caressing his cheek while gently dragging her teeth over his bottom lip. For him, it felt divine. It was not often that he ever experienced happiness or love, especially after Operation Snake Eater, so this was a blissful surprise. 

"B-boss," he breathlessly interjected in-between kisses, "thank you." 

When the sensation suddenly came to a halt, his heart locked up, his eye closed, and a lone tear decorated with years of pain rolled down his face. He knew what had happened.

She was gone. 

Their relationship was unbridled and tragic yet utterly absolute at the same time. While their passion filled moment was both pleasurable and soul cleansing, he still could not stop the anguish from creeping in yet once more. Perhaps his mind would bring her back one day, but oh how he so wanted that to last. Just for once.

_Just think about your people. Your people look up to you. Fight for them._

Those words, the way they were spoken, it was empowering. Her voice had delivered it to him in such a way to where it resonated with every single corner of his soul.

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Maybe, just maybe, he would be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the way I wrote it carried some emotion. I know I'm not the best but I just try and do the best I can :)


End file.
